His Bookkeeper
by Iciciro
Summary: Lo is a simple shop owner, her store- a book store. Of course, Kakashi chooses her to annoy all the time! It isn't enough to simply annoy her, but now he has to take her favorite book in exchange for his shameless smut. When she gets somehow mixed up in a revenge plot against Kakashi, he finds out just how much he enjoys kissing her. Fluffy. T for language and sexual implications.


The bell tinkled loudly in the front of the shop, and Lo glanced up. It was four forty two. She sighed and turned the page to her oldest book—Romeo and Juliet. Like clockwork every week on Tuesday at four forty two, Kakashi, the famous copy ninja, walked through that door. She had pondered hiring another person to take her shift, but she had gone through the financials. The shop couldn't afford another person. Lo sold books, but she also lent out books like a library to those who couldn't afford to buy.

Her shop was small, but everyone agreed it was the best book store in town. Her bookshelves stretched to the ceiling and seemed to lean inwards. The shelves appeared to hover over the potential readers, not in a menacing way like trees in a dark forest but as if they were embracing the person. It was a cozy environment for almost anyone. Some people simply liked to walk around after a day of work in her shop to cool off.

A small space had been carved out of this little fantasy for a few mismatched chairs squashed against the chipped yet smooth wood. The smallest of tables matching the color of the walls hovered in the corner; one might miss it if they didn't know it was there. It was the perfect place for a book lover, but there was Kakashi. Lo absolutely _frowned_ upon his behavior.

"What would you suggest this week?" Kakashi said smoothly. Lo sighed.

"The same thing I recommend every week," she replied and tilted her book at him, flashing the title. Even under the mask, Lo could still make out the grimace.

"Anything in my particular genre that's come in?" He asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair. She brushed his hands away, tucking the golden lock back behind her ear.

"Nothing yet, but I do think I found some that you haven't read yet, just here…" She trailed off and danced around the counter. She led him to the rightmost corner of the store where they kept the adult fiction. She bent down and shuffled through the shelves. "I thought I had some."

She turned back around and found him entirely too close to her, as usual. Lo found it hard to breathe with him so close, and that one visible eye watched her with amused confidence. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable, she deduced. He leaned forward, and she pressed back against the bookshelf.

"Kakashi…"

"You know, Lo. Your hair looks good like that," he said and brushed it back behind her ear. The heat lingered against her skin.

He leaned forward even more, plucking a book off the shelf.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, holding a book between his fingers. "I'll read this." He held up her copy of Shakespeare's most noted work. "If you read this." In his other hand, he held up a book with what she thought was a sexy librarian on the front.

"Absolutely not," she deadpanned. "I don't read your kind of trash, Kakashi." She marched back up to the front of the store.

"Come on. I'm trying to be reasonable," he said.

"Kakashi, you are never reasonable!" She seethed. "I put up with you, but you need to… Ugh!" She put a finger on her forehead and took a deep breath. She didn't open her eyes, didn't want to see the amused look on his face. "You need to. Get. Out." She took another deep breath and braced herself for his face.

When she opened her eyes, she found he was gone. As was her book. Her fist balled and began shaking. She closed her eyes again, willing Romeo and Juliet to appear back on the table. It didn't. She let out a frustrated screech and slammed her shaking fists onto the table. She had _had_ it was this man! Lo advanced towards the front of the shop, going after him before it hit her. He was a ninja for heaven's sake!

He was long gone.

_"This book is overdue," she told him, circling him like a lioness to her prey. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors. _

_ "I'm sorry, ma'am," he answered dutifully. "It was a really good book." There didn't seem to be enough air in the room for him to breathe, and it began to heat up in the little space. Her nails trailed down his cheek, fiery red. They made him shudder, another chip off of his control._

_ "I'm going to have to fine you," she purred._

_ "You see, here's the thing," he said and jumped up, pinning her against the book shelf. She let out a small gasp, her hair flying around her. The librarian's eyes dilated enormously. The hunter became the hunted. "I just don't follow the rules," he whispered hotly in her ear._

_ She moaned and arched against him, as he ran his tongue down her throat. Her body betrayed her when she felt his hand slide up her skirt. He tugged at the rough fabric as if it annoyed him. Her fingers found his hair, and his breath felt much too hot against her._

_ "This is just much too tight," he said and ripped the fabric right off her slim frame. She gasped as his fingers found—_

"Hello, dear!" Hikasha, a local elderly woman said. Her smile was blinding, and her eyes were kind. She often came in for books she gave to her granddaughter. "I see you're reading Pride and Prejudice again."

"What? Oh, yes!" She said, startled out of her reading. She glanced at the book cover she had put over the trashy novel Kakashi had given her. "Is that all you'll have for today?"

"Yes, I think so. Let me see here. Here we are," she said and produced the right amount for the book.

"Thank you, Hikasha. Tell Mika that was my favorite book when I was younger," Lo said and waved goodbye. Instantly, she dove back into her shame. Once she started a book, she couldn't _not_ finish it!

The hours flew by that day, that Tuesday. She didn't even know that it was a Tuesday, she was so disheveled. This book—this book! She hated it, but she also kind of enjoyed it. There was no decoding of words, no contemplation of symbolism. It was easy.

Something was off though. A slow shiver crawled up her back, and she couldn't shake it. She finished the book, unsatisfied with the lack of wrap-up in the story. The bookkeeper glanced up and saw why she felt odd.

She wasn't annoyed.

It was five thirty seven and a Tuesday. No way would Kakashi miss a chance to annoy her. Not possible. She tried to go back to her work, but she knew something was off. So she gathered her book and put on her scarf, even though it wasn't particularly cold out, and she swayed out of her shop into the spring sun.

The training fields were… left! She suddenly remembered. She didn't go there often, but there were some good trees around there to read under. As she got closer, she heard yelling and explosions. It didn't concern her; she knew Kakashi had a team of little ninjas to train.

"Kakashi-sensei! We're tired! You don't normally make us work this long!" A whiny male's voice said.

Lo heard a huffed reply of, "I don't have anything better to do today, Naruto."

"And every other day you did?" Sakura questioned. The bookkeeper finally reached the clearing and could see them. She knew the faces to the names. He had left a picture of them as a bookmark, and she had had to return it.

"I'm just trying to prove a point to a friend," he answered. _Oh I'm a friend now,_ Lo thought to herself. Sakura thought for a minute and then replied.

"Is this a _girl_friend?" She asked. Kakashi froze, almost letting Sasuke land a hit on him.

"What?"

"Does this friend of yours have breasts?" She deadpanned. All of the guys stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

"I should like to think so," Lo said, walking out into the clearing. "They aren't very big but quite perky." Sakura laughed, but the boys just stared. Kakashi and Sasuke at her chest, Naruto at her face. All of them were quite bewildered. "Kakashi," she sang. "You have something of mine!"

"We made a deal," he said, finally recovering from his stupor.

"No, you made a deal and stole my property." She advanced on him, and he wisely back up in the face of her wrath. "You took my book and I want it back!"

"How about this—"

"No! No more deals! Give. It. Back."

"If you'll just get it from me. Just take it," he said and held the book out.

"I held up my part of the bargain!" She took out her own book and threw it to the grass. "I read it! I know it looks like one book, but it's the one you gave me!"

Kakashi trusted her. It made sense that she would mask the book. He can't believe he hadn't thought that she would. Erotic novels weren't exactly her cup of tea.

"I know you've had ninja training. It shouldn't be hard to get this silly old book from me," he said. As soon as he said it, he knew he was going to regret it. Her hand moved slowly to his chest, spreading her fingers until her palm was flat.

"Kakashi," she said lowly. The eyes of team seven were on her fingers. "Give it back. Now." Her voice was smooth and commanding, and it sent shivers barely suppressed down the copy ninja's spine. He brought the book childishly behind his back.

"Take it."

A burst of chakra sent Kakashi flying backwards. He landed on his feet of course, but Lo was already on him. Her fighting style was quite unique as was her chakra. Her chakra seemed to repel things much better than regular chakra, which she used to her advantage. With large bursts of chakra, she could move just about anything.

A wave sent the book out of Kakashi's hand and into the grass. The jonin tried to keep her from getting it, but he wasn't really trying. Nevertheless, he managed to scoop it back up and poof into a tree. Lo whirled about.

"My favorite parts are the annotated bits. Like when Romeo and Juliet meet at the dance. Right here it says 'so cute!', and it even has a heart drawn next to it," he said and smiled wickedly under his mask.

He blinked, and she had him by the shirt and back on the ground. Sasuke watched her carefully—her speed was nothing special, but to catch Kakashi off guard took talent.

"My favorite part of your book," she began but dropped into a sinful whisper. "Was when he shoved her against the book shelf—" She pulled the copy ninja onto her, her back pressed against a tree. "And ripped off her skirt."

While simultaneously getting Kakashi the hardest he's been in his life and making the genin very confused, Lo's hand snuck around his waist and grabbed her book. She slipped out from under him and backed away, her prize in hand. In a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared in a tree where his erection was not clearly visible.

"I guess that ends our lesson," he said, a quiver only detected to the most diligent listeners. Lo smiled and crossed her arms.

"Not even close, Kakashi," she said and walked back to her shop, leaving Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke mystified.

"Well what do you supposed that means?" Kakashi muttered, and for some odd reason, Sakura threw him a glare.

Tuesday. Four forty two.

Kakashi.

Was.

Late.

Lo's fingers scratched at the wood, and then she switched to tapping her foot. Kakashi was never late. Ever. It pissed her off, but it also worried her. In the deepest regions of her heart, a place where even she was afraid to tread, it scared her just a tad. All of these burning emotions were new to her. She was used to indifference, but when she actually cared about someone… It was something unlike anything she'd had experience with.

She didn't like it.

Lo walked to the front of the store and then back to the counter. She did it again. Once more. Then someone walked in the store on her fourth time pacing the shop. She turned hopefully only to have her hopes dashed by a man in a ridiculous green suit.

"Hello! Are you Lo?" He asked with a face graver than one he'd ever had before. The girl nodded, and her stomach twisted under his gaze. "I-uh- I thought I should tell you that Kakashi won't be coming in for a while. He's—uh—well he's a ninja and—"

"I understand," Lo said quietly. "Hurt or…"

"Hurt," he said firmly. "I'm Guy by the way, and he should be fine very soon." The shopkeeper nodded absently and turned. Guy took that as his cue to leave, and Lo hardly registered the sound of the bell tinkling. It took three seconds before the OPEN sign was turned to CLOSED and the tinkling of the bell told anyone nearby that Lo was leaving—yes leaving—her shop.

Her mother would have gasped (and then badgered her about getting a husband).

She stalked down the streets of Konoha, everyone avoiding her way. They knew, when a woman looked as she did, determined and defiant, a big fat sign said STAY AWAY. That sign on her forehead was large and had flashing little lights. I took her a while, but she found the white-haired ninja's house.

The door was open—as in the window's lock was broken.

She padded over into Kakashi's bedroom, and there he was. The great Copy ninja was in his bed, unconscious. It was a bit surreal to see the Kakashi that had been pushing her to the brink for the past few months completely at the mercy of others.

She dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down. It was at that time she wondered what she was doing there. She didn't really like Kakashi. He annoyed her to no end, but somehow she found her fingers running through the ninja's screw-gravity hair.

She felt a hand snatch her own, and she jumped.

"K-Kakashi! I didn't-!" Her words were silenced when he took her hand and pressed it back against his face, closing his eyes, and sighing deeply.

And then came the word that took Lo's breath away. It relieved her and frightened her, stunned her and confused her. It was a word that she didn't want to hear—not then and not there. She knew she couldn't take it to heart but…

"Rin," he said, and Lo's heart just about broke.

"Kakashi?" She squeaked, not knowing anything else to say.

"I'm so glad you're here," he continued, his voice a scratchy mutilation of what it normally was. His hand slackened its grip and fell. Lo's own hand flew up to her mouth to catch the wracking sobs that had suddenly come upon her.

She got up, nearly knocking over the chair, and rushed out. This was stupid. Lo dashed into the forest, somewhere to get lost, somewhere to get alone. How could she be so thick? The forest closed in around her, embracing her and her sadness like the bookcases in her shop. Kakashi was a ninja!

"Why—why did you think he cared, Lo?" She said to herself. "Well, maybe because he flirted with you all the time!" She answered.

The trees rustled in response.

"But that's just Kakashi! " She shouted at the universe. Lo paced farther into the forest, not feeling the eyes watching her. "But is it? Maybe he does… All those times, he was always just a little too close, a little too… I don't know anything." She leaned back on a tree and sighed, thinking about how many advances she had pretended to be oblivious to.

"He's obviously with this Rin character, right? I'm his librarian," she yelled and then instantly regretted. Her thoughts flew to that smutty book he gave her. "No, no, no! Not there! I am not going there!"

That's when everything went black.

When she woke up, she was tied to a chair like in one of her books. Men were talking in front of her. A woman was talking too. Her head hurt. A lot. No they weren't men, they were teens, chunins. The woman was a jonin. They were, what? Sand ninja? Sound? It was hard to tell with that blurriness in her eyes. Besides, it didn't matter. They had her tied up nice and tight, trussed up like a turkey.

Lo felt the Hell. Her mouth tasted like sand, and she tried to roll her tongue around to feel inside it for a while. She felt like she hadn't moved in a week. Her wrists were raw

"Why did you do this?! Of all the stupid, irrational things you've done…"

"This is the fifteenth time we've had this conversation!" The boy shifted. "It's the whole damsel-in-distress thing…"

"I think it's a great idea save the fact that I'm not Kakashi's damsel," I piped up. They all jumped, not realizing I was awake.

"Look…" The teacher started.

"It's okay. He's on a mission anyways. Won't be back for another month or so," she lied. "In fact, I don't think anyone will think I'm missing for another few days. If you just let me go, no one will have to know about this."

"Don't." Lo hung her head and let her fake tears start to fall.

"Please," she sobbed. "My mother, she—she. I'm her only daughter. I have to take care of her, and I still have to get married and have kids like she's always badgering me. Who is going to take over my shop?"

"Renji," the teacher said. "You brought her here. I'm tired of arguing with you. We have more important things. Take care of her." The student paled, but he took out a kunai.

"Please, no!" She screamed, frantically looking for a way out. This so called Renji took her by the hair and dragged Lo out of the building—into the night. "H-How long have I been here?"

"A few days. Eighteen. Two weeks. I don't know! I lose track of time in this goddamn place," he muttered. It was at that time she realized how thirsty she was.

"Drugs."

"Jutsu. It's my sensei's specialty," he explained. Good, then there would be no long term effects. He threw her on the ground, a ways away from the compound.

"A-are you going to kill me?" she asked, eyes widening. Her muscles tensed to run or use a jutsu of some kind. Oh, what jutsus did she remember?! Renji looked at her for a long time.

"It's a few hours in any direction," he said. "Konoha is that way." He nodded into the forest. Lo gulped and watched him warily. "But you have to punch me."

She needed no farther goading and leapt forward, taking him by surprise. She landed a good punch to his jaw, sending him flying as she put quite a lot of chakra behind it. Most of it in fact. He hit a tree and slid down, unconscious or faking it. Lo swiveled and bolted into the forest.

She ran forever. The seconds blended into an eternity after so many miles—it seemed—were behind her. She ran until she fell onto a wet patch of grass. It got cold. Darkness descended on her and greeted her like an old friend. She fought it off just long enough to hear worried shouts and feel arms embrace her.

It was the second time in her life she had woken up in a strange place, and Lo made a vow to herself that it was the last. A man—a blonde man—approached her. She was lying on a… couch? The room was decorated like a living room, but the walls were drab, and it had no windows.

"Hello, Lo. My name is Yamanaka Inoichi. I'm from the Recovery division, and I've come to talk to you about what happened." _What happened._ It echoed inside her mind, reminding her vaguely of when her gerbil died and her mother took her to a shrink. Her mind was working slowly.

"About the sand people? Or were they musical? I don't recall a lot," she slurred.

"I just need to use a jutsu on you to see what you do remember," he said, raising his hands to her forehead. On instinct, she shied away.

"I don't wanna," she said like a child, covering her ears. "My head," she stated. Her IQ was currently that of a child's for she crawled to the end of the couch in a futile attempt to flee.

"Now, Lo. I have to. It's my job, you see," he said.

"Your job? Hmmm… No. No! My head. My thoughts!" She insisted. She didn't want him finding out about her crush nor her insane rantings to herself! Those thoughts were hers, end of story. No one could take them from her.

"Lo, come now," he said in a very fatherly tone. The problem was, Lo never had a father, and nor did she need one. It led her down strange paths she didn't want to travel.

"No!" She shrieked and jumped up. She dashed around the room. The Yamanaka chased her around, trying to pin her down somewhere.

Outside, Kakashi laid his head against the door. He listened to their conversation, knowing what was coming next. Knowing how much he hated every second of it. He heard their conversation escalate, heard her crash around the room, and he felt his stomach drop. His fingers trailed up the wood. He knew he couldn't go in, but his hand itched to turn the nob and gather her in his arms—to tell her that everything was alright.

"Stop!" She screamed, and then it fell silent. All he heard after that was soft sobbing. His fingers fisted, and he felt an unfair hatred for Inoichi.

That was when the door splintered.

A foot stuck through the wood. It pulled back and then kicked the door open. Lo flew out of the room and seemed to target him. She fell on him, punching and kicking. Kakashi tried to block.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed and went for a sucker punch.

"Lo? Why are you attacking me?" He yelled and pushed her outside of the building.

"I don't know! One second, I was getting mind raped, which I really don't appreciate by the way, and then the next I'm totally awake, but I don't have any control over myself." She let out a wild kick to his face, but Kakashi dodged it easily. "I'm on auto pilot to kill you," she said a little more gravely.

"What's going on here?!" A man in a green jumpsuit—Guy—yelled. Kakashi took his eyes off of Lo for one second, and he was decked for his troubles.

"Guy!" He said, parrying another attack. "Something's controlling her, making her attack me!" Lo lunged for his throat.

"I think it's more than that. I think—" She took a swipe at his face. "Someone changed my biological responses to find Kakashi as a threat. This is actually how I fight. It's my body who sees Kakashi as dangerous." Guy had joined into the fight, but Lo seemed skilled at fighting two people at once.

"Well, what do we do?" Guy said, ducking under one of her strikes.

"I don't know! I need to realize that Kakashi is not a threat. My body needs to…" Both of the men grabbed her arms and shoved her against a tree. Without a second thought, the silver-haired man slipped off his mask and pressed his lips against hers.

He had day-dreamed about this moment, when he would finally feel her lips under his. He imagined it differently, but hey, he took what he could get. Her lips were soft and small, easily dominated by his own. In the back of his mind, he noted how she didn't fight anymore, didn't automatically punch him.

He noted how she leaned into the kiss.

Kakashi's fingers wound themselves into her hair, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a minute, reveling in each other. They both committed the other's movements to memory. They both knew it might not happen again. Someone coughed.

They parted, and Lo let out a breathless laugh.

"I don't seem to be killing you anymore," she said. She looked at Kakashi; he already had his mask back on.

"You don't," he replied. Their silence lasted three seconds before the two busted out into half-phrases and disjointed words.

"I have to get back—"

"Oh, yeah. I have that… thing."

"Sure," Guy said, dragging it out. They both bolted off, and Guy stood there, shaking his head.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Lo heard Naruto shout.

"Sorry, guys! No training today!" He shouted back and pulled Lo along.

They crashed into somewhere, and when Lo realized where they were, she let out a hysterical laugh. The library! Her shop! He picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle. She descended upon his lips again and arched into him, settling for what she could get at almost a foot shorter than him.

"Mmmm," she moaned, biting her lip. "No wooing?" She smiled up at him, hanging off his neck.

"Do you honestly want me to say something about holy palms and call you a saint?"

"Just kiss me," she said and pulled him back onto her.


End file.
